


Teachers Pet

by HollyEDolly



Series: Heart and Flowers [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He grasps the desk so hard his knuckles bleach as he tries desperately to keep his voice even “yes professor Coulson I’ll be there, no really it’s not a problem...” sweat trickles down his neck as he grits his teeth, he doesn’t know how he does it but he manages to hold back the moan that had been about to escape his lips. God damn it she’s going to kill him with this shit, what was he thinking? He knew this was a bad idea, he’s the youngest professor of modern languages that Yale has ever had. A rising star with a glowing future in front of him and here he is risking it all for this beautiful, impulsive young woman. She’s one of his grad students and she’d caught his eye the moment she’d stepped into his classroom. With her long dark hair that falls in waves, her big brown eyes framed by long lashes, lush lips and slender frame she was breathtaking. He’d wanted her; like he’d never wanted any other woman in his life and then she had turned out to be his brightest student. She challenged him with her vast knowledge and quick wit and before he knew it she was all he could think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teachers Pet

**Author's Note:**

> This little one shot was written for the prompt: Ward is a professor for the Shield Academy (or any Academy) has a forbidden relationship with Skye being his student. Hope you enjoy :)

He grasps the desk so hard his knuckles bleach as he tries desperately to keep his voice even “yes professor Coulson I’ll be there, no really it’s not a problem...” sweat trickles down his neck as he grits his teeth, he doesn’t know how he does it but he manages to hold back the moan that had been about to escape his lips. God damn it she’s going to kill him with this shit, what was he thinking? He knew this was a bad idea, he’s the youngest professor of modern languages that Yale has ever had. A rising star with a glowing future in front of him and here he is risking it all for this beautiful, impulsive young woman. She’s one of his grad students and she’d caught his eye the moment she’d stepped into his classroom. With her long dark hair that falls in waves, her big brown eyes framed by long lashes, lush lips and slender frame she was breathtaking. He’d wanted her; like he’d never wanted any other woman in his life and then she had turned out to be his brightest student. She challenged him with her vast knowledge and quick wit and before he knew it she was all he could think about.

She was certainly all he could think about right at this moment, her lips wrapped around his cock taking him deep into the back of his throat. Her hand works in tandem with her hot mouth but as his hard length throbs his superior needs an answer “No I’m fine sir, I swear just a little tired it’s been a long day” he reassures the head of his department. Professor Coulson is very proud of his most recent acquisition but if he knew said acquisition was being sucked off by his student right now he’d be in deep shit, and though it shouldn’t the thought turns him on even more. He’s close and she’s relentless, he needs to get off the phone now “OK see you there, bye” he places the receiver back in the cradle on his large oak desk and looks down. She’s looking up at him her eyes full of feigned innocence as she sucks his aching member; he knows full well she’s having the time of her life. That she enjoyed watching him squirm as he tried to keep himself in control. His fingers weave their way into her hair, as if she’d been holding back before she really goes for it taking him deeper and faster until he feels that familiar tingle at the base of his spine. Letting his head loll back against the leather desk chair he holds her in place, letting out a feral growl as he spurts hot come down her throat. She takes everything he gives her, not missing a single drop licking her lips like the cat that got the cream as she makes her way back up his body; sitting in his lap she looks proud.

“Are you pleased with yourself?” he asks her far from impressed.

“Awww don’t be like that” she pouts “I was just having fun”

“Well your little stunt could have cost me my job and you your place at the university. You know it’s against policy for professors and students to date” he chastises.

Biting down on her bottom lip she has the good grace to look repentant “Well I didn’t mean to get you in trouble”

“I know” he sighs “But you’ve still been a very bad girl” his tone takes on a husky edge and he doesn’t fail to notice the excitement in her eyes as her breath catches.

“What are you going to do?” she asks innocently.

“You know full well what I’m going to do Skye” Grant Ward is not just the youngest professor at Yale University he’s also a dominant. He’d been afraid to share this titbit with her at first thinking she would run a mile. Most women would after all and she’s young only 22 but when he’d finally worked up the courage to tell her what being with him entailed, she’d been eager to learn. “Strip down to your panties and put your hands behind your back” he instructs his voice is always hard but he softens the blow with his eyes. The point is not to hurt her, it’s never that, what he needs is her unwavering trust in him. He needs her to know that he would never hurt her, never give her more than she can take. Slowly she removes her clothes smiling shyly as she notes him watching her, she’s so beautiful. When she’s done she stands in the middle of his office in just her lacy panties, her arms behind her back. Rising from the chair he removes the blue silk tie he wears smiling devilishly at her, he doesn’t fail to notice the way her breath catches when their eyes meet. He binds her wrists tightly with his tie before coming to stand directly in front of her. She looks down at the ground waiting with baited breath for him to decide what her punishment will be “don’t look at the floor, you’re a beautiful and intelligent young woman Skye, you don’t ever look down” he lifts her chin gently, capturing her lips in a soft kiss.  
“Yes professor” she answers obediently.

“Now you have been a very bad girl” slowly with a determined stride he heads toward the couch he keeps in his office and sits “come here” he orders. She doesn’t hesitate to do as she’s bid coming to a stop by his knee “You know what you did?” he asks, she nods. “I want to hear you say it”.

“I...I interrupted you during a very important phone call” she stammers.

“And are you sorry?” he enquires but he already knows the answer.

“No” she smiles.

“Well then I think you deserve a spanking for your bad behaviour” he tugs her over his knee so that his already swelling erection rests against her stomach “What’s your safe word” he asks.

“Teachers Pet” he hears the smirk in her voice; he knew letting her choose her own safe word was a bad idea.

He pulls her panties down exposing her glorious ass, reverently stroking the tender flesh with firm hands. Her skin is soft and perfect, drawing his hand back he brings it down on her left butt cheek with a ringing slap, his cock jerks against her stomach as the blood rushes to the surface of that perfect skin staining it pink. She gasps but she does not cry out, not even when he lands another slap on her right butt cheek. He always alternates it’s not her pain that gets him off, it’s her absolute trust in him, he takes his cues from her. Gently massaging the aching skin between slaps, before starting the process again, he feels her begin to squirm in his lap. Breaking off he strokes his middle and pointer finger over her wet folds, gently pushing his fingers inside of her and stroking in and out “Oh baby you’re so wet” he murmurs with approval withdrawing his fingers, she groans at the loss. “Suck” he orders giving her his fingers, she does hard and this time it’s him that moans as his cock throbs.

“Good Girl” he praises, he guides her to a standing position “Now bend over the desk” he admires the way her hips swing as she walks toward the large oak desk. Her ass a glorious shade of pink, the black lace panties he’d pulled down earlier fall to her ankles and she kicks them off bending over slowly. With great control, because the temptation to just fuck her senseless when she looks over her shoulder at him like that is nearly impossible to resist, he undresses. Removing his shirt and kicking off his shoes, he comes up behind her pressing his erection to her firm ass.

“Please” she begs.

“What is it baby?” he asks teasingly “are you frustrated? Uncomfortable?”

“Yes” she moans wantonly.

“What do you need?” his tone is patient.

“You” she breaths. Shucking off his pants and boxers he bends down to place a gentle kiss to her ass, he smiles against her skin when she groans before leaving a trail of feather light kisses along her spine. Until he’s bent over her his lips at her ear, she quivers against him as he grazes her earlobe with the blunt edge of his teeth. “Please” she tries again.

“Shhhh” he soothes nipping the juncture where her neck meets her shoulder before standing again. Taking his aching cock in hand he rubs the tip along her entrance, spreading her wetness over her sex. Very slowly he pushes inside of her, his penetration shallow his thrusts leisurely, her sex clenches around him trying to draw him deeper but he won’t be rushed. His hands find her hips as he carries on his sweet torment; her skin is slick with sweat as her thighs tremble. She’s close he knows it, if he reaches around and applies the smallest pressure to her clit she’d explode. Deciding she’s suffered enough he drives into her to the root in one smooth stroke, she cries out as her orgasm rips through her. Her inner walls squeezing him in a vice like grip, it’s all he can do to hold on but he does. Gentling his movements he waits until her aftershocks subside to really move. Thrusting into her with reckless abandon, the air is filled with the sound of slapping skin and his office smells like sex and her perfume. It’s a damn good job she’d looked his door after her when she’d come in earlier, his secretary will have gone home for the day another small mercy. She screams his name as he pounds into her, the desk scrapes along the floor with the force of their lovemaking. He feels her clench around him again and then his rhythm falters as stars explode behind his eyes, he stills spilling into her as she convulses around him panting for breath.   
Easing out of her he unties her binds, rubbing life back into her wrists, kissing her gently on the lips. This amazing woman of his, well it’s nearing the end of the school year and her programme lasts two. So he only has one more year to go and then she can truly be his, he smiles at the thought.

“And why are you smiling professor?” she grins tilting her head to the side.

“Just thinking about my star pupil” he explains wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Do you forgive her?” she asks.

“Already have” he kisses her nose affectionately “Though if she followed the rules she wouldn’t have to be punished”

“Breaking the rules is half the fun” she teases.

“Sure is with you around” he slaps her ass playfully this time “Now come on teacher’s pet I have a staff meeting to get too”


End file.
